Party For Two Plus A Few
by Basmathgirl
Summary: The Doctor takes Donna to a VE Day party, 1945, and gains a pleasant surprise.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, not even a uniform.  
 **A/N:** this was an anonymous fic request made on tumblr back in May on VE Day, to commemorate 70 years of peace; but now only surfacing after VJ Day.

* * *

 **Party For Two + A Few**

.

Donna's eyes shone as she gazed up at the Doctor.

"How about the best party you could ever want?" he had enticed her.

"Now you're talking," she had enthused. "Where and when is it?"

"Ah, that would be telling," he said using that annoying enigmatic smile of his. "Pop along to the wardrobe and the TARDIS will sought you out an appropriate outfit."

"I'm warning you," she lightly threatened when she turned to leave the console room, "if I end up undressed in a skimpy bikini displaying all me bits, there'll be hell to pay."

"Of course not," he had near squeaked as the mental image of such a costume caused him to frantically give his neck a comforting touch. "All perfectly above board."

Giving him an approving thumbs up, she had retorted, "Good! We don't want that happening again, do we?"

Inevitably his thoughts had wandered to whenever this previous misdemeanour had happened, and he resolved himself to get the truth out of her, with full details, at a later date. In the meantime, he had one of the world's biggest parties for her to attend.

"Ready?" he enquired when she re-entered the console room fully clad in a skirt suit.

She adjusted her hairstyle so that she could don the hat she'd been given. "Just about," she agreed, and giggled at the sight of him wearing a hat as well as his usual overcoat. "It's weird to see you trying to fit in as well."

"As and when, Donna Noble. I'm not a dancing savage," he felt the need to point out.

"Says you," she muttered in order to tease him, recognising the Pride & Prejudice reference, and gained the frown she was hoping for.

Stepping outside the TARDIS, they found themselves immediately surrounded by crowds of people, and the noise was tremendous with their joyful chatter and the swell of nearby music. It took a few moments for Donna to recognise where exactly they were.

"This is Trafalgar Square, Spaceman," she excitedly announced. "What are they celebrating? It's a bit warm for New Year's Eve. Have we hit the Queen's coronation?"

"No," he answered, grinning smugly, "this is VE Day." Her squawk of delight was just what he wanted. "There's still VJ Day to come and end the war properly. So I can't promise you lavish food, in fact no food at all, but there'll be singing and dancing."

"What more could a girl want?" she trilled, and looked desperately around them. "Where's a hunky available serviceman to kiss me when you need one? I'll never get a dance at this rate."

"There's always me," he tried saying, but she was already off and running towards a group of soldiers in uniform who welcomed her appearance when she joined in with their rendition of 'I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles'. The Doctor could only look on with amusement.

.

Several more groups formed and broke into song, with people grasping each other to dance along. Both the Doctor and Donna were pulled into a few of these mini crowds, willingly wrapping an arm around each other's bodies as they linked arms with complete strangers. It didn't matter in the carnival atmosphere that prevailed. All and sundry were welcome.

"Had enough yet?" the Doctor whispered into Donna's ear as they broke free for a breather.

"Almost," she admitted. "Who knew celebrating could be so tiring."

"That's a sign of getting old," he teased; and wasn't completely surprised when she thumped him in the arm. Instead, he laughed at her expression. Luckily she couldn't resist laughing too.

Their attention was caught by a familiar tune. A sailor was singing along to a ukulele, and his friend was beating out a beat on an empty box they'd found. As they listen in rapture, a nearby soldier grabbed hold of Donna and twirled her around. It wasn't quite a jitterbug, but it was close. He did this several times, and on the sixth twirl, she crashed into the Doctor. Fortunately he ably caught her, and she giggled up at him as his arms held her respectfully around the waist to stop her from falling. Panting lightly from her exertion, she rested her hands on his shoulders.

As their eyes met, something passed between them; a long denied something.

"Go on then," one of the sailors cheekily called out in encouragement, "give your Mrs a kiss for luck."

Donna instantly turned her head to correct him. "I'm not..."

"We don't..."

"I'll kiss her if you don't want to," another sailor interrupted their denial. "Come dance with me instead, love." He reached out to wrench her away and into his eager embrace.

A bit too eager for her liking. "No, it's okay," Donna responded, keeping a tight grip on the Doctor. "He's only teasing me, aren't you, _darling_ ," she aimed partially in his direction, hoping he'd rescue her from the unwanted attention.

"Am I? Oh, right! Yes I am," he blustered, " _darling_."

The sarcastic stress he placed on the endearment didn't go unnoticed by her. "Then you won't mind kissing me then," she playfully retorted. "It IS a special day, after all."

No, she couldn't be doing this to him, could she?! He gazed at her, wondering what her next move would be.

She thoughtfully weighed him up. Well, it wouldn't be the first time she'd have kissed him, and this time didn't have walnuts or anchovies, so that was good. And it was _just_ a kiss, for goodness sake. They could easily move on from a harmless kiss, couldn't they? Having made her decision, she lifted her chin and pressed forward; unexpectedly meeting him midway.

It was such a soft kiss, full of tenderness, warmth and regard. Despite its fleeting aspect, she had to admit that it was rather a glorious kiss, as kisses go. One of the best, in fact. Even the Doctor seemed to have enjoyed it, judging by his gobsmacked expression.

"Waheyyyy!" the sailors cheered, causing a blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Yes. Well. We ought to be getting back home," the Doctor muttered, clearly flustered.

"Yes, you should," agreed a nodding soldier, "if you want to stop the rest of us from having one of them kisses with your Mrs."

Donna didn't like the gleam in his eye either, so she entwined her arm possessively with the Doctor's, and let him make some comment that in other circumstances she would have contradicted with her dying breath.

"Some things are not made for sharing, my good man," the Doctor pleasantly replied. "Thank you for your hospitality but we must be off."

Goodbyes were said all round, along with many thanks for the entertainment; and then they were swiftly heading back to the TARDIS.

They inanely chattered about their day, how the people had danced in the streets, the spontaneous music, and the wonderfully euphoric atmosphere. It was impossible to avoid being on a high as they entered the TARDIS.

"Did you see the look on that woman in the green coat's face? Like a sour duck, she was," Donna commented, stepping over the threshold. "Perhaps she was jealous that I got a kiss out of you? You pulled there, mate!" She gave him a teasing wink.

The Doctor threw his overcoat onto the nearest coral strut and cleared his throat before answering. "Erm, Donna. About that kiss…"

"Yes, I need to thank you," Donna replied, now aiming for the kitchen. "Would a cup of tea do in payment?" She halted in order to gaze expectantly at him, hoping that he wouldn't grumble at her instead.

"You don't have to thank me," he stressed, walking up the ramp. "It wasn't exactly a hardship."

"Pft! You say that now, but you should have seen your face," she argued. Her anxiety went up a notch or two when he moved closer. "So I'm sorry," she said, pursing her lips, "about forcing you to kiss me in front of those sailors. I promise it won't happen again." To her horror, he hadn't stopped getting closer. "I'll even throw in a bun with this cup of tea," she added to appease him.

"Are you saying you don't want to kiss me?" he queried.

What the hell was this game he was playing? "I'm talking about you not wanting to, and having none of that nonsense."

His eyes flickered to her lips before seeming to bore into her very soul. "Who said I didn't want to? And it would be far from nonsense."

Furrowing her brow in confusion, she wondered, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He pressed closer still, and tenderly cradled her face. "Let's find out," he suggested, and dipped forward.

Yes, his kisses really were the very best; she decided... after she'd taken a second and third sample to test her theory, of course. ;)


End file.
